


Prongs

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Ein Hund und ein Hirsch im Haus? Das kann nicht gut gehen!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Ja ja, das obligatorische Blabla muss auch sein. ;) Diese Story ist im Zuge meiner eigenen kleinen Mini-Challenge anlässlich des NaNoWriMo 2019 entstanden, und zwar zu dem Prompt: „I told you, no more pets!“ Algernon ist von der wunderbaren und fantastischen und talentierten cgner ausgeliehen. Als Beta für diese Story trägt wie so oft Magss absolut Anteil daran, dass sie besser ist, als sie hätte sein können – vielen Dank! You rock! Das war’s von mir. Reviews sind <3 und Concrit ist immer willkommen. Enjoy!

„Jaaaaames?“, rief Lily prüfend in das große Haus hinein, als sie die schwere Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. So langsam erschrak sie sich auch nicht mehr vor dem Echo, das ihr in ihrer eigenen Stimme entgegen zu hallen schien.

Anfangs, so kurz nach Hogwarts, den gemütlich engen Schlafsälen, den vielen Schülern, Lehrern, Geistern hatte sie in dem großen Herrenhaus kaum ein Auge zu machen können. In Hogwarts war gefühlt immer etwas los gewesen. Alles hier war ihr so verlassen, spooky… leer und kalt(!) vorgekommen. So viel Platz für so wenige Leute, die hier wohnten, und das vor allem auch noch in einer der am dichtesten besiedelten Metropolen Europas. Lily war in einem winzigen Reihenhaus in Spinner’s End aufgewachsen, in dem alle jederzeit unter genauer Beobachtung der anderen stand. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, wie jemand gerne im unnötig riesigen Haus der Potters wohnen konnte.

Sie wusste, James war hier aufgewachsen, hatte in seiner Kindheit nichts teilen und absolut nichts missen müssen. Und jetzt, da Euphemia und Fleamont auf absehbare Zeit in Saint Mungo’s waren, hatte der zurückgekehrte Sohn Lily ein Dach über dem Kopf angeboten. So war sie eben hier gelandet. Bei ihrem festen Freund. Und musste gestehen, nicht nur die Angst vor ewig langen Gängen war gewichen – auch das anfängliche Staunen über den Prunk des Hauses. Über die massiven Eichentüren, die Mahagoni-Möbel, die Intarsien, Marmor, Himmelbetten,…

Das Haus erzählte ihr ganz eigene Geschichten über den Jungen – den Mann; sie waren nach Zauberergesetz volljährig –, den sie liebte:

Es musste eine sehr einsame Kindheit gewesen sein, so ohne Geschwister. Bis zum Alter von elf Jahren hatte Lily wenigstens noch Petunia zum Spielen gehabt.

Bei den vielen Gängen und Räumen hier wunderte es sie aber auch nicht mehr, dass James Hogwarts so ganz selbstverständlich als sein Reich begriffen hatte; all die bekannten und unbekannten Gänge als nur auf seine Entdeckung wartend. Seinen relativ alten Eltern war er bestimmt regelmäßig davon gerannt. Still gesessen hatte er da sicherlich eher selten – und konnte das auch heute noch nicht gut. Lily schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. James hatte sich sicher auch einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich zu verstecken oder Besuch einzuspannen in seine fantasievollen Kinderpläne…

Vom Garten ganz abgesehen – wenn man die zum Haus gehörenden Ländereien denn wohlwollend als Garten bezeichnen wollte; ein großes Stück Wiese, das leicht zu einem Hügel anstieg und dann in einen Wald überging. Kein Wunder, dass er vor dem Verbotenen Wald auch niemals Angst gezeigt hatte!

Und nachdem Lily nach Hogwarts kein Heim mehr gehabt hatte, in das sie zurückkehren könnte, war sie also ebenfalls hier gelandet. Die Herrin des Hauses, wie James sie so oft nannte, zumindest solange seine Mutter nicht hier war. Anfangs hatte Lily diesen Titel gehasst – mit umso mehr Hingabe hatte Sirius sie damit aufgezogen. Das hier würde niemals ihr Heim werden, war sie überzeugt gewesen. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass es das auch gar nicht musste.

Es war James‘ Heim, und er war ihres. Das war gut genug.

Sirius, Remus und Peter wohnten ebenfalls hier. Sie alle waren im Orden des Phönix, sie alle hatten kein Heim, zu dem sie zurückkehren konnten. Sirius lebte ja bereits hier, seit er 16 war. Remus als Werwolf galt so oder so als Geächteter und würde seinen Vater nur zusätzlich gefährden, wenn er zu ihm zurückkehrte. Und Peter als Halbblut wollte ebenfalls seine Eltern so weit als möglich aus diesem ganzen unschönen Krieg heraushalten.

Und Lily? Ihre Eltern waren tot, ihre Schwester hatte ganz melodramatisch das Haus und alles darin verkauft; wo sollte sie also sonst hin?

Algernon schlich auf Samtpfoten um ihre Beine, schmiegte sich an sie und schnurrte. „Ja, ich freu mich auch, dass ich wieder da bin“, raunte sie, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lily ging wo sie war, immer noch in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauses, in die Hocke und streichelte den Kater ausgiebig zur Begrüßung.

Als seine Ohren zuckten und er sich im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder aus ihren Händen heraus gewunden hatte, das rötliche Fell aufgerichtet und sich mit den Hinterläufen schmerzhaft durch ihre dünnen Stoffturnschuhe und in ihren Füßen einkrallend.

Nur Augenblicke später hörte sie das aufgeregte Bellen und ein großer schwarzer Hund kam den Gang entlang auf sie zu gesprintet. Die Zunge hing ihm aus dem offenen Maul und Blätter in seinem Fell. Immer wieder sah er sich um, schien Lily erst im letzten Moment überhaupt zu bemerken.

Und bremste ganz abrupt vor ihr, die großen blauen Hundeaugen noch größer. Mit einem Mal war der Hund komplett still, schien sich klein machen zu wollen; was bei seiner beachtlichen Größe schon eine Leistung darstellte.

Wo zur Hölle war der Hund denn plötzlich hergekommen? Lily wusste, sie hatte das Tier schon ein paarmal hier in der Gegend gesehen. Draußen im Garten streunend meistens. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er wohl einem Nachbarn gehörte und James eben in seiner Tierliebe einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte. War es nun also soweit und er hatte das Tier auch ins Haus gelassen? Sie sah zu Algernon hinunter, der immer noch misstrauisch wirkte; er ließ den Hund nicht aus den Augen. Dann sah sie erneut zu dem Hund, der ihren Blick mit großen Augen erwiderte.

Gerade wollte Lily nach James rufen, als sie ihren eigenen Ohren nicht traute. Es kam noch ein Tier den Gang entlang auf sie zu galoppiert. Ja, galoppiert beschrieb es am ehesten, auch wenn es kein Hufgetrappel war, sondern… War das ein Hirsch? Wie zur Hölle war der ins Haus gekommen?! Sein Kopf mit dem prächtigen Geweih war gesenkt, doch auch wenn er aufrecht gelaufen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich noch deutlich Luft bis zu den hohen Decken des Gebäudes gehabt.

„Jaaaaaaames?“, rief sie, irritiert von der ganzen bizarren Situation. „James! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, keine weiteren Haustiere! Und überhaupt kann man Rotwild ganz bestimmt nicht als Haustier halten. Also nicht IM Haus.“

Als der Hund zu japsen anfing. Sich schüttelte, immer weiter japste. Algernon schien zwar immer noch skeptisch und am ganzen Körper angespannt, hatte sich aber inzwischen immerhin einen mutigen Schritt auf den Hirsch zu bewegt – was Lilys Füße ihm wirklich dankten. Der Hirsch stand nun ebenfalls vor ihr im Gang, scheinbar erstarrt in seinen Bewegungen und sehr genau den Hund beobachtend.

Sollte der Hund nicht eigentlich den Hirsch jagen?, fiel es Lily zusammenhanglos ein. Und nur einen Moment darauf fragte sie sich, wie sie denn nun am besten beide Tiere wieder nach draußen bringen sollte. Welche Tür war groß genug dafür?...

Der Hund japste immer noch nach Luft und… und er richtete sich auf die Hinterläufe auf, machte in seinem Japsen Männchen. Lily fragte sich, ob das eine Art Anfall war und sie einen Tierarzt holen müssten. Doch da begann er sich zu verändern. Die Pfoten wurden zu Schuhen und zu menschlichen Händen. Das zottige schwarze Fell zu Kleidung. Der ganze Hund wurde zu einem wohlbekannten Menschen, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch einbekam: Sirius Black.

Im ersten Moment staunte Lily nicht schlecht. Dann stieg eine Welle der Wut in ihr auf. „Okay, was wird hier gespielt? Raus mit der Sprache, Black!“

„Ich kann das alles erklären“, war es allerdings James‘ Stimme, die ihr in entschuldigendem Ton antwortete.

Lily wirbelte zu ihm herum, hatte sie ihn doch auch gar nicht hinzukommen gehört. Und natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht kommen gehört, ging es ihr auch sofort auf. Er stand anstelle des Hirschs da.

Sein Patronus war ein Hirsch.

James war… Verdammt nochmal, er war ein Animagus! Und Sirius auch.

Lily wäre gerne ruhig geblieben. Ruhig und gefasst, das war so ihr Anspruch in diesem Moment – denn nein, sie wollte den beiden Idioten nicht die Genugtuung geben! „Dann schieß mal los! Und wehe, du lässt auch nur ein Detail aus, Potter! Und DU—“ Ihr Blick legte sich warnend auf Sirius, der augenblicklich verstummte, auch wenn sie um seinen Mund noch weiterhin ein verräterisches Schmunzeln entdeckte. „—siehst entweder zu, dass du Land gewinnst oder deinem besten Kumpel hier hilfst!“

Sirius nickte nachdenklich. Sah zu James und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Nichts für ungut, Prongs, aber das ist dein Streit.“ Er klopfte James nochmals auf die Schulter, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und verschwand über die große Prunktreppe ins obere Stockwerk.

Jetzt endlich ergaben auch ihre Spitznamen füreinander Sinn – Padfoot für die Hundepfoten, Prongs für das Hirschgeweih…

Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?!

James blickte Sirius noch mit einer deutlich sichtbaren Mischung aus Ärger, Neid und Flehen hinterher. Dass er gerne mit seinem besten Freund abgehauen wäre, anstatt sich Lilys Laune zu stellen, war offensichtlich.

Lily seufzte leise zu sich. Was war denn eigentlich ihre Laune?

Natürlich kam sie sich ausgeschlossen vor, dass sie dieses große Geheimnis erst jetzt und erst so erfuhr. Natürlich war sie verletzt und wütend darüber, dass James ihr scheinbar bisher nicht damit vertraut hatte. Aber sie wusste genauso, dass sie bis vor kurzem damit auch noch zu McGonagall gegangen wäre, fester Freund hin oder her. Sie wusste, dass seine Animagusform für James‘ Charakter keine Rolle spielte. Sie wusste, die Marauders waren beste Freunde mit einem Werwolf, was sie ebenfalls niemals jemandem gesagt hatten – und dafür respektierte Lily sie sehr. Wann hätte James es ihr also sagen sollen? Ach übrigens, Süße, ich bin ein illegaler Animagus und kannst du mir bitte das Salz reichen? Nein, das war nicht James.

Der, als er ihrem Blick begegnete, in sich zusammen sank, mit jeder Faser seines Körper eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung kommunizierend.

„Ich hab nur eine einzige Frage“, meinte sie schließlich leise, trat einen Schritt auf James zu. „Wofür habt ihr damals euer Leben riskiert?“ James tat sehr vieles für den Nervenkitzel an sich, aber Lily konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das wochenlange Blattkauen und Warten, das für den Animaguszauber nötig war, dazugehörten – geschweige denn am Ende möglicherweise ein Besuch in Saint Mungo’s, wenn doch etwas schief ging.

James schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte. Machte Anstalten, die Arme zu heben, als wollte er sie umarmen. Ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken und hielt lieber einen gewissen Abstand zu Lily. Schob seine Brille die Nase nach oben, fuhr sich durch die nie zu bändigenden Haare. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest, Lily. Das… Wir… Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber… Es tut mir so leid und ich bin froh, dass du es jetzt weißt.“ Diese Worte drängten geradezu aus ihm heraus.

Beinahe wäre Lily ein Schmunzeln ausgekommen, wie nervös ihr Freund wirkte. Und wie wenig er wohl von ihrer Frage wirklich mitbekommen haben musste. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn einfach nur an, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt. Wartete.

„Und wofür… Also… Ich wollte nicht, dass Remus jeden Vollmond so allein ist. Sich selbst so verletzt und... Und… wir wollten ihm helfen, irgendwie. Tiere verletzt er nicht, nur Menschen. Also… Animagi zu werden war die einfachste und effektivste Lösung.“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „So viel riskiert haben wir ja nicht. Ich war da sehr sicher, dass wir das schaffen.“

Als Lily merkte, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel und das Herz aufging, beschloss sie James zu erlösen. Sie schloss zu ihm auf und schlang ihre Arme um seine breiten Schultern. Küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie hatten es für Remus getan. Sie hatten für ihren Freund ihr Leben riskiert.

„Also verzeihst du mir?“, flüsterte James, als sie sich lösten, um Luft zu holen, seine Stirn aber immer noch gegen ihre gelegt.

Mit einem beleidigten Maunzen machte Algernon auf sich aufmerksam – den hatte Lily wirklich fast vergessen. Er hatte sich mit den Krallen in James‘ Hose eingehakt und miaute sein Herrchen vorwurfsvoll an.

James nahm Algernon hoch, knuddelte ihn, auch wenn dieser sich das natürlich nur gefallen ließ, nur duldete, aber bestimmt nicht genoss. „Ist ja gut, du bist und bleibst das einzige Haustier hier“, murmelte James entschuldigend.

Lily musste laut lachen.


End file.
